Wait, he's a what?
by crazyandconfusedone
Summary: What if one of the zoos residents isn't exactly who he says he is... how will his friends react?


Okay so warning time, yes this one deals with a character being transgender, if you don't like that just click the back button and move on with your life, don't sit there complaining to me because you find it wrong or weird or if you just feel like trolling someone. I have no problem with it and accept all people so don't even try to start an argument with me. Also Skipper is acting like a real jerk at one point but he doesn't know just how mean he's being, do not complain to me about it, it's part of the story to help it flow. Also there's a weird tidbit on lemur physiology in here and I have to warn for it because someone will complain if I don't. Now on to the story… oh yeah, none of these characters belong to me, they belong to DreamWorks and whoever else. P.S. technically Mort is that old, there was a deleted scene from one of the movies and… whatever, it's my story so I can write it this way anyway.

Wait, he's a what?

By: crazyandconfusedone

"Maurice! Be bringing me my smoodie' now!" Maurice sighed and got up from his chair to bring the king his smoothie so he would just be quiet. It was always around this time every month that Julien got even more moody than ever. "Here you go my king" Maurice hands Julien his smoothie and turn to go back to relaxing. "Ummm… are you of fo'getting sometings' Maurice?" Julien glares down at Maurice from his throne. "No your majesty, it's all here… there's the cup and the smoothie and the little umbrella. What's wrong with it?" Maurice asks a little annoyed. "Dere' is not beings da' bend-y straw ting'-y in it, I cannot be of drinkings it if dere' is no straw!" Julien shrieks. Maurice quickly grabs a straw and sticks it in Julien's drink while the lemur keeps muttering angrily to himself. "There, see! Now you can drink it and just stop yelling" Maurice says trying to calm Julien down. "Well next times be of makings sure dat' you puts it in da' smoodie' befo' you brings it to me!" Julien yells and spills a little of his drink on Maurice. Maurice mutters "It must be somebody's time of the month…" "What was dat' beings Maurice!" Julien screams. "N-n-nothing king Julien, it was nothing" "You are right dat' it is being noting'! Do not eva' be speaking of dat' agains!" Julien glares at Maurice as he walks away and starts to drink his smoothie. "Good smoodie'" he mumbles angrily as he goes back to looking out over the zoo from his throne.

Meanwhile over at the penguin exhibit… "What is ring-tail screaming about now!" Skipper yelled. "I don't know skippa' but your yelling isn't helping it any" Private says but shuts his beak when Skipper glares at him. "That moody mammal really needs to learn to shut it. Kowalski, give me options on how to quiet the pest." Kowalski ruffles through his notebook "Options… Okay, we can either ask nicely or just deal with it Skipper." "What! Why can't we shove a sock in him" Skipper asks disappointedly. "It's part of the zoo's treaty of rights, our flippers are tied for any other courses of action… sorry Skipper" Kowalski says matter-of-factly. "Well you know I'm not one to break the rules, Rico, Earmuff me on the double!" Rico regurgitates a set of earmuffs and Skipper puts them on and sighs "Much better, I can't hear a peep out of that deranged lemur." Private gets up and waddles over to Kowalski and mumbles "Maybe if we got to know Julien better we could help him with whatever's wrong and he won't be so moody all the time." Skipper narrows his eyes at Private "We are not being his friends or his counselors!" Private glances at him "I thought you couldn't hear anything with those earmuffs on Skippa'?" Skipper chuckles and says "I might not be able to hear ring-tail's screaming but I can always hear when someone has a bad idea involving him." Kowalski waddles over and takes off Skippers earmuffs and says "It actually isn't that bad of an idea Skipper, we could learn a thing or two about him in the process that would be valuable intel in case we ever need him to help out on any future mission. Remember the time he saved us all when Mort got stuck in that crate of plushes and was shipped back to the toy factory?" Skipper gives an annoyed snort "Yeah, I remember… he did save us. If you want to do this so badly Kowalski you get to deal with the screamer." Kowalski stutters out "W-w-wait, what? I didn't s-say I wanted-d to do it, it was Privates idea." "But you talked me into it so it's your egg now, just don't mess up" Skipper puts his earmuffs back on, turns and waddles over to the ladder "If you need me I'll be getting a snow cone." He leaves with a smug grin on his beak, Private turns to Kowalski "So are you going to do it?" Kowalski sighs and nods "Yeah, I will. First things first I should probably go and just talk to him, I don't think he even knows my name." Private smiles and pats Kowalski on the back before waddling over to watch the lunicorns on the TV. Kowalski goes to the ladder and mumbles to himself "Well better just get to it then" and he exits the HQ.

Julien is sitting there on his super comfy time float-y throne relaxing after he filed and polished his toenails, he always liked that even though it wasn't much of a guy thing and he was trying to be as much of a guy as possible… well he did have an eccentric style but it worked for him. Mort crouched nearby twitching and muttering excitedly to himself about the royal feet. Julien didn't know why the mouse lemur loved his feet so much and it also sort of creeped him out, but Mort was so cute with his big eyes and the way he followed Julien everywhere. Julien would never admit it to anyone but he did actually like Mort. He was distracted from his bliss by one of the penguins climbing over the wall of his habitat, it was the tall brain-y one. "Hmmm, what is his name beings again? Koki… no, Konrad… no, oh wait, dat' one is called Kowalski" Julien mumbles to himself. "Hello Julien, I was wondering if we could…" Kowalski begins but stops. Julien looks at him curiously "Do what?" Kowalski blushes a little "Ummm, I was wondering if we could just talk and get to know each other better, I know you've rather upset lately and I want to see if I can help you in any way." Julien looks at him suspiciously "Was it da' bossy penguin dat' told you to do dis'?" Kowalski shakes his head "No, well e did say I had to do it but it was Privates idea, he was worried about how you might be feeling and wanted me to come see if I could help." Julien gives a little smile "Well dat' is beings very sweets of you to do but I am fine and-" Julien stops short and looks down at his feet where Mort is psychotically giggling and hugging them. "Get da' hell off of da' royal feet!" Julien screeches as he kicks Mort all the way to Joey's pen and begins to cry and covers his face with his paws. Kowalski moves a little closer and puts a flipper on Julien's shoulder and asks "Are you sure everything's fine?"

Kowalski is startled when Julien suddenly pulls him into a tight hug and begins to cry into his feathers. "I am being okay, can you not see dat' wit' yo' own eyes?" Julien whimpers as Kowalski pats him on the back trying to comfort him. "Julien, you need to tell me what's wrong… I can help" Kowalski says caringly. "Why would you be of helping me, you penguins hate me!" Julien suddenly goes from crying to screaming into Kowalski's face "Yo' boss-y leader penguin is always yellings at me and hurting my feelings! Why would I be wanting da' help of a Penguin… why would I be wanting yo' help!" Julien collapses back onto his super pamper time float-y throne and begins to sob again. Kowalski sits down on the edge of the throne and says "Skipper might not like you but I want to help you, I'm worried about you with all the mood swings you're having… it could be a disease or something with strange symptoms, your life could be in danger." Julien gives an annoyed huff and sobs out "It is no disease dis' happens once in da' every month because-" he suddenly stops crying and clasps his muzzle shut with his paws. Kowalski looks at him questioningly "You know what it is? Can you tell me, I want to help… please trust me as a friend."

Julien shakes his head and loosens his grip on his muzzle to mumble out "It is being of da' secrets… you would not be of unda'standings it, aldough' I would like to be having yo' friendship Kowalski." Kowalski smiles and pats Julien on the arm "You have my friendship and I just want you to be happy so I won't ask any questions, it is a secret after all." Julien smiles and says "Tank' you Kowalski, dis' is meanings a lots to me." They sit there for a while just smiling and talking about random stuff to get their friendship started, Julien eventually asks "So how were you to be of joining da' boss-y ones team?" Kowalski nervously scratches the back of his neck "Well it all happened because when I was just a fledgling my parents were…" Kowalski begins to cry a little bit. Julien takes Kowalski's flipper in his paws "I am so sorry, I did not know dat' dis' was a bads topic, please be of telling me dat' dis' does not ruin our friendship." Kowalski shakes his head "No, it's fine… I need to talk to someone about it… it won't ruin our friendship." Julien gives a half smile and says "Okay, I am listening to you, please say what you must."

Kowalski wipes away a few tears and starts again "I was just a fledgling and one day as my parents were leaving to go get some fish they were walking out across the ice and no one knew it but the ice had thinned and was covered in snow so you couldn't tell just how safe it was. There had been a leopard seal hunting my parents for weeks but they thought it had given up… they were walking across the thin ice when…" Kowalski begins to sob softly and Julien pulls him into a hug trying to comfort him like he did earlier. "I know how you are feeling Kowalski, my moder' was killed by da' fossa and den' my fader' died of da' sickness… I didn't have any sisters, only broder's so da' crown was passed to me because I was the only-" Julien stops short again and mumbles "I… I am tinking' dat' it is being late Kowalski… please, just be going, I want to make it all betta' fo' you but I need to be of dealing wit' some personal issues rights now." Kowalski nods and stands up wiping away his tears "I'm guessing it's about that secret?" Julien nods his head once "Okay, well I won't try to ask." Kowalski turns waves and waddles away leaving Julien to his thoughts. "Why do I keep tinking' of dat'! I haven't been of letting dis' happens since back in Madagascar when I was just being da' teenager… How do I make it go away!" Julien cradles his head in his paws and starts to cry softly "If I was to be tellings him as my friend, would he hate me? Would he call me da' freak and leave? I just don't know and dat' is killings me!"

Mort finally returns from Joey's pen all beat up and bruised from the angry kangaroo but notices that Julien is still upset and won't dare to go near his feet in case the king decides to kick him again. He walks over to Maurice and asks "Why is king Julien crying… did the tall penguin hurt his feelings?" Maurice shakes his head and gives a slight chuckle "No, it's just his time of the month, he'll be better in a few days, trust me." Mort looks a little confused "What do you mean by time of the month Maurice?" Maurice smiles and says "I'll tell you when you're older okay?" Mort replies indignantly "But I'm thirty five!" Maurice pats the top of his head as he walks by "You wouldn't understand… I barely do… so just forget about it, okay?" Mort frowns "Okay, but I still want to know." Maurice sighs and leads Mort to the bouncy so they can go to sleep.

Kowalski climbs back down into the HQ and is still worried, he really wants to help Julien… but if he won't let him know what's wrong then he can't help. He sighs and waddles over to his bunk to just go to sleep. "Hey Kowalski, aren't you gonna' eat anything?" Skipper asks a little worriedly. Kowalski turns and looks at him "No Skipper, I don't feel hungry… just worried about Julien." Skipper gives a huff of annoyance "You're so worried about ring-tail that you won't eat? Is he really in that much trouble or is he just being his usual annoying self?" Kowalski shakes his head "He won't tell me what's wrong and it all has to do with something about his childhood and whatever happens to him every month." Skipper starts laughing uncontrollably "D-don't tell me we have a werelemur on our flippers!" Skipper keeps laughing and it's beginning to annoy Kowalski. "Or- or is he some sort of annoying pest that just wants to manipulate everyone?" Kowalski finally snaps "This is serious Skipper! I don't know what it is but it's serious enough to make him cry and scream at me, it's so serious that I worry for his safety. Stop laughing and actually care about him for once in your selfish life!" Skipper stops laughing immediately and glares at Kowalski "You're calling me selfish and telling me to worry about ring-tail? When was the last time he did anything for anyone but himself, who's really selfish and uncaring, because it's not me!" Skipper softens his tone when he notices how angry Kowalski is becoming "Does he really mean this much to you Kowalski?" Kowalski calms down and answers "Yes, he's my friend and he means that much to me… I want to help him but he won't tell me what's wrong." Skipper gets a wicked grin and says "Well if you really want to know we can always force it out of him." Kowalski glares at him and Skipper quickly blurts out "I was only joking Kowalski, don't get your feathers in a bundle." Kowalski ignores Skipper and climbs into his bunk where he gets no sleep whatsoever worrying about Julien all through the night.

A few days have passed and Julien is back to normal, or at least how he usually acts. Kowalski and Julien have become even closer friends and are spending almost all their time together, they even went dancing with each other a few times and Kowalski really enjoyed it even though he could only waddle and not dance very well like Julien. Julien would always smile and wave caringly whenever Kowalski had to leave for a mission or to help out with something at the HQ and Kowalski would always smile and wave back. He really did miss Julien whenever he had to leave him and often times, whenever he would be allowed to leave the HQ after a mission or some other classified operation he would find Julien waiting for him on the bench nearby the habitat with a smoothie for them to share. Kowalski enjoyed Julien's company and loved to see when his friend was happy.

One day they were out in the park walking together and talking about the last time they had tried to go get snowcones but Alice had chased them when suddenly Julien tripped over a rock and fell on his arm, he began to whimper in pain and Kowalski gently took it in his flippers and began to examine it. "Julien, are you alright?" Kowalski asked nervously as Julien continued to whimper. "Yes, I am beings fine but it is of hurting a lots." Julien replied. Kowalski turned his arm over and began to inspect his wrist when he noticed something "Umm… Julien? Where are your wrist claws?" Kowalski asked slightly perplexed. Julien began to get nervous "Whateva' do you mean Kowalski, what wrist claw ting-y's?" Kowalski frowned "Your wrist claws, all male ringtail lemurs have them, did you accidentally lose them before?" Julien decided to use this to his advantage "Oh, y-yes… I lost dem' back in Ma-madagascar and dey' neva' were of growings back" he knew it was a lie but he couldn't tell Kowalski the truth, he would hate him for it. "Okay…" Kowalski answered "I guess that makes sense." Julien let out a quiet sigh of relief and took his arm back from Kowalski's gentle grasp before the penguin could notice anything else was wrong. "Tank' you Kowalski, you are my bestest friend eva', you are always of carings fo' me and I like dat' a lot" Julien hugs Kowalski causing the penguin to blush a little, he can't say anything and feels slightly uncomfortable and is relieved when Julien pulls back from the hug and smiles at him. Kowalski smiles and says "What are friends for?" Julien smiles back and says "Come ons Kowalski, I am not feeling like da' snow-y cone ting's anymores, I just wants to talk wit' you back at da' zoo."

They returned to the zoo and sat on top of the clock tower talking as the sun began to set, Julien was telling a funny story about his childhood and Kowalski was laughing along with him. "So we den' got da' fossa to chase us to da' edge of da' cliffs ova' da' watta' holes and we would be jumpings out to catch da' vines and not fallings while dey' would end up soakings wet and shocked dat' a 'stupids' lemur had outsmarted dem', dey' were really beings da' stupid fo' tinking dat' dey' could catch us, we are being so much fasta' and more agile den' dem'!" Kowalski chuckled "We had a game like that in Antarctica where we'd play against the seals and we would swim and lure them into a tight fissure in the ice underwater so that we could fit through and then they would get stuck trying to follow and only their heads would stick up over the ice and they'd make threats and act tough like they could still get us on ice but they couldn't. You might not believe it but I was the best seal chase player around!" Julien giggles "Dat' is beings da' coincidence too because I was da' best Fossa tricker in da' Madagascar and dat' was beings a surprise to all of da' colony because all da' boys taught' dat' I would not be of beings good at it because I was-" Julien stops and becomes pale realizing that he almost said it again and Kowalski looks at him worriedly and asks "Julien, are you okay? You look ill, do you need me to give you first-aid?" Julien shakes his head and moves away a little "I am beings fine Kowalski but I have to be of going, it is personal… please don't be followings me" Julien quickly climbs down the clock tower and scampers back to his habitat leaving Kowalski to worry but he won't ask questions or try to follow Julien because his friend asked him not too. He worriedly mumbles to himself "Julien, please be okay."

Maurice was laying there relaxing when suddenly he heard someone whimpering and sobbing nearby. He sat up and listened closer so he could Identify the source of the crying, it was coming from behind the royal bouncy in the small space between the habitat wall and the wall of the bouncy. He got up and walked over slowly wondering who it could be. He figured out who when suddenly Mort came flying out of the gap and crashed into the wall with a thud followed by an angry "DON'T TOUCH DA' ROYAL FEET!" Julien was really sad about something. Maurice carefully peeked around the corner of the bouncy to find Julien laying there crying holding his tail close to him and stuffing his face with cookies that he had gotten from who knows where. Maurice came a little closer and asked "Julien, is everything… is everything okay?"

He prepared himself to be yelled at or have the cookies thrown at him but instead Julien sobbed out "No, I am nots beings okay Maurice… I have not been of feelings dis' bad since back in da' colony as da'…" Julien trails off and begins to cry into his tail as Maurice comes up to him. "Look king Julien, it's okay… what happened to cause this?" Julien sniffs and says "Kowalski did, he is causing dis'" Maurice hugs Julien and says "I knew that penguin was no good your highness, I knew he would cause something like this to hurt you." Julien pushes him off and glares at him "Kowalski was of causing dis' but because I am wanting to tell him as my bestest friend eva' Maurice! I keep almost tellings him but den' I worry about how he will be of treating me differently afta'wards!" Julien goes back to sobbing into his tail as Maurice crawls over and puts a paw on his shoulder "Julien, are you sure you want to tell him?" Julien nods and says "More den' anyting' in da' world Maurice but what if he is of treating me like da' freak afta'wards fo' it? What if he is no longa' beings my friend?" Maurice looks at Julien and says calmly "Do you truly think he would do that or do you know deep down that he will accept you for who you are?"

Julien sat there for awhile thinking about that as Maurice hugged him and he finally answered "I am goings to tell him Maurice… I am not tink'ing dat' he will be hating me but I am still of da' worriedness… I'll tells him tomorrow, I can't be of dealings wit' dis' tonight." Maurice sat there holding Julien as he cried until the king finally fell asleep and he carried him out and onto the bouncy so he would be more comfortable, once that was done he took Mort's paw and said "Come on, he needs to be alone for now and tomorrow when he tells Kowalski." Mort widened his eyes and asked "You mean about the-" Maurice cut him off with a quick nod and lead him away so that Julien wouldn't wake up and get all emotional from hearing it mentioned again. Maurice and Mort spent the night at Phil and Mason's and simply told them that Julien needed his space for the night, the chimps understood and were more than happy to give them a place to stay.

The next morning Julien woke up with a bad stomach ache and he remembered all the cookies he had eaten trying to make himself feel better "Neva' agains sky spirits, neva' agains will I be of eating da, foods to make me feel da' betta'ness!" He didn't say it to anyone in particular but he felt a little better for doing it. He knew what he had to do and it wouldn't be easy but he just had to tell him. Julien climbed the wall to his habitat and hopped over, he smiled when he saw Kowalski and the others doing their morning drills and he quickly scampered over to the penguin habitat and hopped the fence. He quickly went over to Kowalski and grabbed his flipper in his paw and said "Kowalski, I am of needing to tell you something' important but I can't be of telling you heres… please be coming wit' me." Julien begins to lightly pull on Kowalski's flipper but before he can turn around to leave Skipper grabs his wrist and says "Now just hold on a minute there ring-tail… who gave you the authority to disrupt our drills and try to get one of my soldiers to leave with you?" Julien looks at him and says "Please Skippa' it is beings sooooo importants to me and Kowalski is beings my bestest friend and I need to be of tellings him dis'." Skipper huffs a laugh and says "Kowalski can be your 'bestest friend' after we finish our morning routine. Do you really think your little issues are more important than the zoos safety?" Julien begins to sniffle a little "Please Skippa'… just dis' once fo' me?" Skipper laughs again and says "If it's for you then forget it princess!" Julien suddenly became very angry and slapped Skipper as hard as he could, all the others just stood there shocked but Skipper laughed even harder again and teased "You even hit like a girl ring-tail! How about you go back and out on your dress and then we can resolve this issue penguin to princess?" Skipper laughed again and said as teasingly as he could "Does that sound like a good idea princess?"

Julien begins to cry and covers his eyes and runs from the habitat leaving a trail of tears and Skipper yells after him "Looks like it's someone's time of the month, 'eh princess?" Private and Rico just look at him disappointedly but then suddenly Skipper falls over with a loud 'oomf!' from being struck from behind. Kowalski glares at him and says "How could you be so cruel, how could you do that to him? You know I care about him and you still did that. How can you be pleased with yourself? He just wanted to talk, to take a few minutes to speak with his best friend about something serious and you do this? Look Skipper, I'm going to talk to him whether you like it or not, don't even try to stop me because you won't be able to." Kowalski turned and waddled away, not even glancing back and Skipper just laid there and watched him leave while Rico and Private smiled for Kowalski had done the right thing.

Kowalski quickly waddled over to the lemur habitat and jumped the wall and ran everywhere searching for Julien, he couldn't find him anywhere. Maurice came walking over and asked "What's going on Kowalski, what are you looking for so urgently?" Kowalski quickly grabs Maurice's shoulders and asks "Have you seen Julien, I need to talk to him, it's very important!" Maurice looks a little worried and says "He went looking for you earlier trying to tell you something important, didn't he come find you?" "Yes he did but he ran off after Skipper called him princess and made fun of him for hitting like a girl and he even asked him I it was his time of the month when he got all emotional." Maurice shakes his head "Oh no, no no no no no… I knew something like this would happen!" Maurice looks intently into Kowalski's eyes and says "You NEED to find him right now, I don't care what happens, you need to be there for him, no one else will be able to make him feel better. Get going now and find him!" Kowalski nods and turns around and runs as fast as he can following the wet spots on the ground from Julien's tears, hoping to find him either before they dry out or something bad happens.

Kowalski searched the whole zoo and then the park but he couldn't find Julien anywhere. He was about to give up and go cry back at the base when suddenly he heard sobs from nearby and he went to go investigate. He saw a long bushy tail sticking out of a hollow tree and it had black and white rings, it must be Julien. He went up to the base of the tree and called out "Julien, I'm here now, it's all okay." But the lemur couldn't hear him inside the tree with his sobs. Kowalski carefully climbed the tree and wiggled his way into the hollow where Julien was. As soon as Julien saw him he gave him a very tight hug and wouldn't let go no matter what. "There there Julien, it will be alright" Kowalski says as he hugs Julien back and rubs his flippers on the lemur's back trying to comfort him. Julien sobs into Kowalski's feathers and pulls him even closer not wanting him to ever leave. Once Julien had stopped sobbing he pulled back a little and said "K-kowalski… I am really wanting to be… t-to be of tellings you dis' even mo' now. You are truly da' bestest friend I have eva' been of havings." Kowalski smiled and replied "You're the best friend I've ever had too." Kowalski was a little shocked when Julien hugged him again and began to nuzzle at his neck, it was a little strange but Kowalski liked it a lot.

Julien whispered "I am really being of needing to tell you someting' Kowalski…" Before Julien could say anything Kowalski began to cry lightly and said "I need to tell you something too Julien, I… I am… I am in love with you." Julien pulls back from the hug suddenly and clasps his paws over his muzzle "K-kowalski… I am… I am not kn-knowinngs what to say…" Kowalski cradles his head in his flippers and groans "I thought that was what you wanted to tell me and since I felt that way I just… I'm so sorry if that ruined our friendship… I just thought that maybe you… maybe you felt the same." He begins to sob lightly. Julien places a paw on his shoulder and whispers "Kowalski… I am of likings you a lot too but I tink' dat'… I tink' dat' you might not be of loving me afta' I say what I am of needings to say…" Kowalski looks up at him "Y-you really like m-me… Please, as someone who l-loves you, please just tell me and I won't judge you." Julien sighs and hugs Kowalski "Okays, dis' may be of da' hardness to unda'stand but… I am not of being da' king… not literallies anyways, I am being da' king but… I… I'm not da' actual gender dat' da' king is if you are to be unda'standings what I am of saying." Julien blushes very red and covers his eyes with his paws. Kowalski says "I… I don't really understand what you're trying to say Julien, you say you're the king but not the king?" Julien shakes his head "No, I am being da' king but… I am…" Julien quickly blurts out "I am being da' female okay!" Kowalski pulls back and looks at him wide eyed "Whu-what?" Julien begins to cry and whimpers out "I am beings truly a female, I am surprised dat' you were not of figurings it out when you saw dat' I have no wrist claws…" Julien points to his armpits "Or dat' I do not have da' scent glands dat' da' males haves eider'!"

Kowalski stutters out "B-but that one t-time that you were mad at Sk-skipper for spying on you, you came over and- and peed on the periscope and I w-was on watch duty and I s-saw your-" Julien holds his beak shut with his paw and blushes very deeply and sobs out "Dat' is not da' ting' you tink' it is beings, da' female lemurs have a…'ting' dat' looks like da' male ting'…" Julien starts to blush harder and covers his eyes with his paws. Kowalski, now being able to speak asks "Why? Why did you lie to everyone about that, I don't understand Julien, why don't you trust us? What's so bad about being a female anyway, why don't you just act like one?" Julien snarls and slaps Kowalski across the face and yells "Because I am not being da' female on the insides!" Kowalski rubs his cheek and says "But you have all the organs and-" Julien cuts him off with another slap and screams "I knowing dat' but I DO NOT WANT TO BE DA' FEMALE! It never was of feelings right, it was always feeling like da' sky spirits made a mistake on me! I am wanting to be a boy lemur but I can't, I have ALWAYS been wanting to be da' male but I can't…" Julien trails off into sobs and Kowalski finally understands what he means. He hugs Julien and says "I understand now, I'm so sorry for reacting like that, it was just so… so different for me and… I'm so sorry Julien." Julien hugs him tightly and sobs into his feathers "You are probably hating me now dat' you know dis'… you will not wanting to be my friend or be of lovings me eider' now too?"

Kowalski hugs Julien tighter and nuzzles his neck "No Julien, I love you even more now because you trusted me with this, thank you so much…" Kowalski asks hesitantly "Does… does anyone… anyone else know?" Julien nods and says "Just Mort and Maurice are of knowings, dey' are da' only ones besides you and me…. Well dere' is everyones knowing it back in da' Madagascar but I am not worrieds about dem' telling anyone here." "Ummm… how did everyone in Madagascar take it when you… when you…" Kowalski blushes and scratches his neck nervously. Julien just flatly says "Well when my fad'er died I was da' only female in my family so den' da' crown passed to me and on da' day of da' coronation I announced dat' I was ruling as da' male from den' on and dey' hads to accepts it as I was da' ruler."

"Ummm… did anyone not like that?" Kowalski asks hesitantly. "Yes, but I was being da' king so what were dey' beings able to do!" Julien replies smugly but then adds more humbly "But I ams of having you now so I ams happy and no one else is needing to finds out" Julien softly kisses Kowalski's beak and makes him blush. Kowalski mumbles out after a few seconds "Th-that was n-nice but we need to b-be getting back to the zoo, M-maurice was really worried about you." Julien sighs "You are beings right Kowalski… can we be havings da' private times later to talk mo'?" Kowalski nods and nuzzles Julien's cheek "Of course Julien, I really do love you and want to be able to tell you anything and be there for you. I'll have to make an excuse for Skipper so I can meet you but we will have time, I promise it." Julien scowls at the mention of Skipper and says "I am not wanting to hear his names eva' fo' what he did to me… he was havings no right to call me da' princess and dat' comment about da' dress…" Julien covers his eyes and Kowalski hugs him "It's okay Julien, he didn't know and I'm sure he won't do that again after what I did to him, pleases just come back to the zoo with me?" Julien nods "Okay Kowalski, fo' you I will."

They climb down from the tree and start to walk back to the zoo chatting along the way but as soon as they reach the gates they go their separate ways and glance at each other before going into their respective habitats. As Julien walks towards hi throne Maurice comes over and hugs him and says "Look, you don't ever do that again, you had me and Mort worried sick!" he hugs Julien tightly and then sighs and adds "So you told him then?" Julien nods and smiles "He is of unda'standings and was very kinds to me…" Julien leaves out the love part because he's still a little shocked from it all working this way "Please do not be of worrying Maurice, oh yeahs, and go get me a smoodie." Julien giggles teasingly and pats Maurice on the head before walking away to groom his fur for a while.

As Kowalski climbs down into the HQ he sees Skipper glance at him and then ignore him completely. He waddles over and says "Julien's fine, no thanks to you, please just stop insulting him in that way Skipper, he REALLY dislikes it." Skipper looks at him and says "Fine, I won't but just ask him to not interrupt important training protocols." Kowalski nods and says "Oh yeah, I was also wondering if I could have the night off to spend time with Julien and make sure he's okay without me, if that's okay with you that is?" Kowalski said it in a tone to let Skipper know that whatever his answer was he was going to spend time with Julien anyway. Skipper sighs and says "Fine, request granted, just be careful or I might have to start calling Julien your boyfriend!" Kowalski blushes and quickly says "Errr… thanks Skipper." He waddles off to his lab to work and wait until the night to be with his love.

The end


End file.
